bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Amorous Sanctity Dalos/My own unit batch: Egyptian Gods
7 star male Fire Chaos Omnipotent Sete Leader Skill:Daemon Chaos:''' 90% boost to Atk, 60% percent boost to Def and greaty boost BB gauge when attacking and being attacked. '''BB:Sea of Flames: ''16 combo powerful fire attack on all enimies, boost Atk,Def and Rec relative to BB damage for 3 turns'' SBB:Inception: ''23 combo powerful fire attack on all enimies, greatly boost Atk,Def and Rec relative to BB damage for 3 turns and greatly boost BB gauge and Bb gauge when attacked for 2 turns.'' UBB:Egyptian Massacre:'' 32 combo powerful fire attack on all enimies(Damage relative to Atk,Def,Rec and Hp) hugely boost Atk,Def, and Rec relative to BB damage for 5 turns and cast deception on one ally for 1 turn'' Extra skill:Secret Name: Red Lord:'' Hp absorbtion and adds fire and dark elements to for 2 turns on BB/SBB when Flaming Crown is equipped'' Flaming Crown: 100% boost to Atk when Hp is full and boost BB gauge when attacking & when being attacked Cost:'' 42'' HP:7,371 Atk:2,700 Def:2,295 Rec:1,556 ''' '''Deception:'' Sete tricks an ally too receiving all the damage for certain number of turns.'' 7 star Female Water Aeonian Marquis Issa Leader skill:Allure Temptation: ''Hugely boost effect of HC, Greatly recovers Hp each turn and big boost to Rec when Hp is not full'' BB:Breaking Rust: ''18 combo massive water Attack on a single enemy, recovers Hp, greatly boost Rec for 3 turns and reduces damage taken by half for 1 turn'' SBB:Pacific Rain: ''2''0 combo massive water & thunder attack on a single enemy, removes all status ailments,negates all status ailments and hugely boost Rec or 3 turns, reduces damage taken by half for 1 turn and fills own BB gauge to max UBB:Flood: ''Cast angel idol twice and massively boost def & Rec for two allies with lowest survivability, removes all status ailments, negates status ailments and reduces damage taken by 75% for 3 turns and fills allies BB gauge to max for 2 turns'' Extra Skill:Secret Name:Wisdom Goddess: ''Cast strong thunder shield on self when Hp is below 20% and 40% boost to Rec when Issa's Anklet is equipped'' Issa's Anklet: ''Negates all status ailments, recovers Hp every turn and 40% boost to Hp and Def'' Cost:'' 42'' Hp:7,601 Atk:2,188 Def:2,270 Def:2,400 Issa is Horitus's wife so that's why SBB has thunder damage and Shield is Thunder 7 star male earth Splenetic Numen Genu Leader Skill:Duat Ruler's Aura: ''High chance of inflicting random status ailments when attacking,huge boost to BB gauge fill rate and big reduction in damage taken from status inflicted enimies'' BB:Earthquake: ''12 combo earth atack on all enimies,probable infliction of random staus ailments when attacking and attack at end of turn for 3 turns '' SBB:Last Proverbs: ''14 combo powerful earth attack one all enimies,probable infliction of random status ailments when attacking and greatly increases BC drop rate for 3 turns and attack at ene of turn for 2 turns '' UBB:Cursed Propecy: ''17 combo powerful earth attack on all enimies, high probability of inflicting random status ailments when attacking and reduces enimies status ailment immunity for 3 turns and decreases damage taken from status inflicted enimies to 1 for 2 turns'' Extra Skill:Secret Name:Lost Pain: ''Boost Atk when status ailments is inflicted and 30% reduction in damage from status inflicted enimies when Bidas is equipped'' Bidas: ''Huge boost to Bb gauge fill rate and boost damage dealt to status inflicted enimies'' Cost: ''42'' Hp:7,572 Atk:2,351 Def:2,293 Rec:2,080 when Genu reduces status ailment immunity he debuffs enimies giving them 100% status ailment vulnerability 7 star male thunder Theistic Allah Horitus Leader Skill:Pharaoh's Crown: ''Enormously boost Spark damage and 40% boost to Hp and Def'' BB:Empowered Raid: ''32 combo'' ''powerful thunder attack on all enimies, boost Critical hit rate and Spark damage for 3 turns'' SBB:Nome Siege: ''40 combo powerful thunder & water attack on all enimies, large boost to Crtical hit rate and Spark damage and boost BB gauge on Spark for 3 turns'' UBB:Apocalypse: 20 combo powerful thunder attack on all enimies, huge boost to Crtical hit and Spark damage and boost BB gauge on Spark and Critical for 3 turns and recovers OD gauge on Spark for 4 turns '' 'Extra Skill:Secret Name:Falcon:'' Cast strong water shield on self when Hp is below 20% and 25% boost to all parameters when Eye of Hortius is equipped'' '''Eye of Horitus: ''Large boost to Critical and Spark damage & Boost BB gauge on Spark and Critical'' Cost: ''42'' Hp:7,480 Atk:2,553 Def:2,297 Rec:1,911 Horitus is Issa's husband so that's why SBB has water damage and Shield is water 7 star Female light Refined Trinity Ptafa Leader Skill:Morning Aspect:large boost to damage dealt to weaker elements, increases hit count when attacking normally and on BB & negates stronger elemental damage BB:Crystal Prism: ''15 combo powerful light attack on all enimies, adds fire,water,earth,and thunder elements to attack and increases normal hit count for 3 turns'' SBB:Glass Reflection: ''19 combo powerful light attack on all enimies,adds fire,water,earth,thunder and dark elements to attack and increases BB and normal hit count and adds random elemental barrier for 2 turns'' UBB:Hearth of light: ''24 combo powerful light attack on all enimies, adds all elements to allies attack,increases BB and normal hit count and adds nonelemental barrier for 3 turns & largely boost BB Atk'' Extra Skill:Secret Name:Artisan of Life: increases hit count when attacking normally and on BB/SBB/UBB & negates stronger elemental damage when Saintly Light is equipped Saintly Light:'' Negates weaker elemetal attack, critical damage,def ignoring damage and spark damage and Atk, Def and Rec reductions'' Cost: ''42'' Hp:7,411 Atk:2,380 Def:2,293 Rec:2,157 Random elemental barrier: ''30% chance for light and dark and 15% chance for fire,water,earth, and thunder'' 7 star male dark Immoral Paragon Anupri ''' '''Leader Skill:Proper Rituals: 35% boost to all parameters, additional 100% boost to Atk and 30% boost to Hp when 2 dark units a present and chance to ignore Def when attacking BB:Pitch Black: '''13 combo powerful dark attack on all enimies, partial Hp drain and greaty converts Hp to Atk for 3 turns '''SBB:Grave Carvings: ''16 combo massive dark Def ignoring attack on all enimies(consecutive uses boost damage) partial Hp drain,massively converts Hp to Atk,greatly boost max Hp and adds def ignore to attack for 3 turns '' UBB:Stygian Iron: ''1 combo massive dark def ignoring combo on all enimies(damage equivalent to half enimies of max Hp) Converts all Hp to attack, hugely boost Max Hp for 3 turns and decreases own Hp by 50% for 5 turns'' Extra Skill:Secret Name:Lord of Dead: ''ignores Def when attacking and adds chance of reflecting all of damage taken when Nirvana, the Truth is equipped '' Nirvana, the Truth: 2''0% boost to all parameters and enormously fills BB guage every turn'' ''' '''Cost: ''42'' Hp:7,739 Atk:2,384 Def:2,250 Rec:2,206 nirvana, the truth: Nirvana is the name of the weapon but the definition means the truth Damage equivalent to enimies Hp: damage from UBB is half the amount of enimies max hp 'Well, that's my Egyptian god batch ' Category:Blog posts